heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.08 - An Offer Made
Cable is unsurprisingly a busy man, and it's been a good week since the meeting with Channel. But still, unsurprisingly, he strides into the Danger Room at precisely the second he said he would; not a moment early or late. If Jocelyn retains her penchant for arriving early to maximize her training, there was a solid hour free block before this particular session; plenty of time to do something of her own accord before the elder Nathan arrives. Metal fingers scratch at his neck in mild irritation, but otherwise he is relaxed and calm, glancing about to get the lay of the land. Certainly she wouldn't be /tardy/... No, Jocelyn is certainly not tardy. She's been here for an hour, and she's gotten her cardio work in. There was a program she used for that, when the room was free, that was more interesting than running on a treadmill. It involved running up a mountain away from a zombie horde while having to dodge obstacles. It was certainly better than staring at a wall in the gym, that was for certain! She'd just finished up and shut the program down a few minutes before Cable arrived. She's got her jug of water, a towel, and is dressed in her grey workout tanktop and yoga pants. She didn't know what to expect from Cable, as the message she got pretty much told her there would be a training session today. "Hey Cable," Jocelyn greets. "Right on time". She notices the mild irritation Cable has, based on how he scratches at it, but doesn't say anything. He'd mention it if it was a problem, Jocelyn figured. "What've you got for me today?" Cable is almost sad to miss out on the creative methods that Channel uses for her training. Despite all his preparations, the elder Summers has never attempted to escape a horde of zombies running up a mountain. That might some day be his undoing. He is dressed the same as always, within his black shirt, slacks, and dark gray trenchcoat. Hands are within his pockets, eyeballing the naked room. "Since the last time we fought, I've been curious on your upper limit." Cable admits, adjusting the collar of his jacket. "How often do you fight people as strong and durable as you? Or with higher levels of speed?" He stops a few meters from the door, glancing to the observation room. A few moments later there's a shimmer, and endless green plains are visible. Oh, it wasn't a likely scenario, but it got her a difficult inline run in a way that wasn't boring. That's all Jocelyn needed from the run. "One on one, since my mutation expanded this way? I haven't. I fought against Darkseid, but the Justice League was involved in that, so it wasn't exactly one-on-one. I do know a couple people who are faster, stronger, and tougher than me if I don't augment myself, and I train against them that way, but not with my powers active, no. Nobody who really fits all of that criteria at once. Sometimes they probably hit one or two of the criteria". It's not said in a boastful way, but more as a matter of fact. One can never be too prepared. "Alright. Then let's do a proper spar. I'll go all out." Cable offers, matter of factly. He grasps his trenchcoat, slipping it off in a languid motion before hurling it aside. The assumption being it is likely not going to survive the fight; and he can't recreate it from nothing, after all. Everything else he wears is fair game. Both arms are exposed up to the rolled sleeves of his black shirt, one organic, the other rippling segmented metal. His strength without using any of his Omega mutations has already been shown, but Jocelyn might wonder. The records on Cable in the X-Men indicate he is an Omega psion, but that his telekinetic and telepathic abilities were minimal as a result of keeping the techno-organic virus at bay, causing him to rely primarily on weaponry and physical ability. But he did strike her with a sizeable telekinetic blow at the end... just wielding a weapon is probably not sufficient for 'all out' to mean anything. "If you do well... I'd like to make an offer to you. Either way, we can schedule proper training in the future. ...Assuming you can handle my methods." The woman nods. Jocelyn knew Cable had a variety of powers, but she suspected some information wasn't in the database. It didn't match up. "Ready when you are then," Jocelyn says, adopting a neutral position. She boosts her physical abilities up to their maximum, knowing that she'd need them, and watches Cable. She figured that all out meant all of his skill and power was going to go into this fight. There's a look in her eyes that Cable might recognize as the look of someone who does not expect to lose. She had a mindset she entered when she started a fight. She might analyze a fight and how she was outclassed before and after the battle, but during, she was able to tune out every ounce of doubt. Slowly Cable grins to himself. "Good. I like those eyes." They are the same ones he used to have. But self confidence and pride have a way of being stripped slowly but surely as your successes end in the death of not only everyone you know and trained, but the death of your home world. Jocelyn would certainly sense that psionic energy is building, despite Cable's loose stance. It then erupts from straight behind, a focused lance aimed for her middle back. A good fifty tons of force, condensed into a single point. At the same time, two plasma pistols whip up with inhuman speed, unleashing a barrage of blasts able to melt steel at her at the same time. Someone unaware or underestimating could be defeated or mortally injured in that heartbeat; Jocelyn would know one thing. Mercy is not on the menu for this spar. It's assuredly to see who /wins./ It wasn't pride that Jocelyn had. It was expectations she'd set for herself. She picks up on the energy signatures and throws a pair of tricks out. For the psionic energy coming at her back, most of the energy is converted into simple solar energy, fizzling away from the beam. The small remaining amount strikes her and is absorbed with no reaction from the woman. She hadn't really used her conversion power much against Cable, and now she was pulling it out to mostly show him that she could mess with his psionics if he tried to rely on them too much. As for the plasma guns, Jocelyn dodges out of the way of them, reaching out to try and absorb the power source for those pistols to drain them dry. Pistols that don't have any juice to function would be useless to most people. Jocelyn then launches a blast of plasma energy, not from her hands, but from directly under Cable's feet, firing fifty tons of force directly up at him from the ground. She, too, wasn't playing around, and was coming at him with full strength attacks immediately. Interesting. Jocelyn's good; Cable already knew that, though. It's no small feat to dodge his gunfire in such a manner without heightened speed, but it's unlikely a direct hit would have done much regardless. A moment later they go dead, glanced at before being hucked aside. There's none other present upon him. Of course there's the strange current of energy going through his bio-mechanical half, but it's too organic to absorb directly in such a fashion. Which is good for him, or the fight would be short indeed. And then Cable is hurtling into the air, forearms bracing himself too late to do anything. Smoke billows and curls around him, shirt and pants already shredded to expose his damaged body armor beneath. A moment later he stops, whirl of telekinetic energy catching him. "Not bad." There's little need for Cable to hold himself back, as it were. His left eye flashes orange, before telekinetic energy can be felt pressing against his body, layer after layer. A moment later, he hurtles forward so fast the sound barrier crashes in his wake, metal arm reared back in an attempt to strike her in the face with tremendous force. He's insanely quick, now. A flurry of blows and strikes, that even her massively enhanced perception would find barely slowed... and her body likely not nearly able to keep up. He knows she can drain his telekinetic boosting, hoping for this surprise to last long enough to do a feint. Another punch... only what comes out is a sudden impact of telekinetic energy from above instead, as his boosted form shatters. At the same time he attempts a physical blow, again his left eye roars with orange energy. A psychic storm is aimed at her, whirling about, enough to overwhelm her passive psychic defenses and be more than a little painful even muted. And it appears to be something he can sustain, to boot. The raw strength, Jocelyn figured she could manage to withstand. She didn't really want to, however, as she's still moving, but not as fast as Cable is. The speed at which Cable strikes more than makes up for her durability, and she has to back up with each punch to stay standing. Still, it says something to her martial arts training she's had for more than half her life that she doesn't go down from the pain. Instead she closes her eyes to focus on the energy, and as Cable reaches out to punch her, she attempts to drain his kinetic energy. All of it, very briefly. All the energy from one side of him, with the intent on so severely unbalancing him with his augmented speed to make him throw himself off balanced with a lot of force and crash into something hard and painful. Of course, at the speed things are moving, the other telekinetic blast comes at her, and she answered by blasting up with a powerful blast of focused telekinetic energy she grabbed herself to slam into that energy above her to nullify it. As the psychic storm happens, the woman spots the psychic energy and begins absorbing it. Yeah, it was painful, but the face shots were painful too. She lets it flow into her and she channels it into a blast of energy that she launches at Cable in bursts and blasts from all sides, as long as he keeps firing off the psychic storm. She could keep up the absorption for quite awhile, but she suspected neither of them was actually looking at this being a long fight. Cable could probably pick up on that Jocelyn was certainly experiencing pain, but she was handling it reasonably well, too, as she was used to this relative level of pain from the past. It'd just been awhile since she really experienced it. If Cable is perceptive, he might catch Jocelyn reaching into her pocket to grab something stored there, and the form of a sheathe could be slightly visible alongside her leg, if he was paying attention for that. She'd brought a new toy to this fight. Unexpected, indeed. Cable does flip away with the thrust, but it buys only about a second; he halts himself with his telekinetic aura and twists back to continue the assault. Right now, he's not at his maximum just yet; each slug is enough to ache, but not enough to truly penetrate into her innate defenses beyond the sheer number of blows. His strength and toughness are equal to Channel's at the moment, but maneuvering at nearly twenty times normal speed with a superior martial ability is not an edge to be taken lightly. Energy cracks against energy. Psychic power is countered flawlessly. While using it, Cable cannot raise his telekinetic shields, and the blasts are avoided and absorbed as best he can, but a few are getting through. He cuts off the psychic assault then, skidding to a stop in a burst of dirt. If he's hurt, he's not showing it. Nor is there even a hint of fatigue, or mental stress. "Bringing something out?" he wonders, yanking off the remnants of his black shirt to hurl aside, pants following. He now looks every bit the black ops soldier, formfitting armor of gray and black covering everything but his arms. Many places are badly singed or the ceramics cracked, but it's far from in unusable shape. "Show me. Then I'll up the ante again..." There's the sound of few seams being cut. Jocelyn had prepped this outfit so that she actually had a slit in her leg as she draws out a rather sharp looking sword from a makeshift sheathe she'd put together. If Cable was a sword expert, or a metal expert, he might recognize it as an Asgardian weapon. No innate magical powers, just a wicked sword she'd received. The woman darts forward, launching a number of energy blasts from random directions to try and herd Cable to the spot she wanted him. A pair of slashes are made in the Escrima style, the woman using her augmented strength combined with the weapon to have a more potent effect with the strikes she makes. Cable's enhanced speed is really the biggest problem here, moreso than his raw skill advantage. It was hard to counter that many blows, and Jocelyn knew that if she didn't get a few strikes in quickly and find a way to keep him from moving that fast, she'd be in trouble, and so she was prioritizing messing with Cable's speed when he made use of it, along with his psychic attacks. For her, she felt they were the most dangerous if she let them run around unchecked. The rest, Jocelyn suspected she could manage to deal with as they came up, or at least that was her thought process. If it would play out that way, well, that's why they fight the battles. "Oh...? You want to play with weapons? Professor. Psimitar." Cable holds out his hand, and in a whirling flash of temporal energy, a long two-handed weapon appears, quickly grasped by the shaft. One end is a brutal-looking blade with three holes, the other a sharp point. He twists it up to intercept the blade just in time, a whirling dance. But he seems to be no less a master with this weapon than in straight combat; flowing motions, twisting a deflection that turns into a thrust with the point, leveraging his left arm with the greatest strength so he can actually take the impacts of that Asgardian edge. Right now, he's not augmenting himself, although even naturally he's a good deal faster than the girl opposite. Apparently both weapons are made of stern stuff, as Cable leaps backwards to get some distance, neither seeming to be much harmed by the exchange despite the force brokered behind it. Yet he has been keeping something in his back pocket. Because it can be very fatal to him, very fast. But if he wishes to pressure Channel, then he has no other option. There's the feeling of one of his mental blocks opening. A number of small barriers. The surge in psionic energy within him is suddenly many times higher. Twisting, he hurls his Psimitar straight at Jocelyn with his left arm, point first. The intent is to make it a meaningful distraction, that needs to be deflected. A moment later, a whirling cocoon of telekinetic energy flashes, causing Cable to glow heavily with arcs and crackles of dispersing energy heading out. And then, he moves. Before, his movements were superhuman, within her dexterity. Now the Cable rocketing towards her is likely little more than a blur. He had been fast before, but now he's over triple that; the heavy CRACK of the sound barrier breaking trailing far behind his rush. Twisting into a thrust, what was once fifty tons is now five times that; a blow capable of wounding her fully even within her bolstered form. In the space of a single heartbeat, he throws a dozen full-powered strikes from all directions, laying it on as best he can. Metal creeps visibly up his neck now, expression pain despite no wounds. Whatever he's doing is obviously stressing his body in some unpleasant way... but that might be the least of Channel's concerns. If she tries to draw the telekinetic energy out, he will simply move to pour more from his body, as if an endless font of psionic strength. Which might be to her advantage, depending...! The woman is forced to block the flying Psimitar, and she bats it away quickly when it's thrown at her. She thought briefly about absorbing it's energy, but the martial move was actually faster, and so she did it. Of course, then Cable is boosting his strength even further, and his speed, and there's simply no way for her to dodge those blows. He's moving too fast for her to dodge, and so she plants herself in as defensive of a pose as she cans and steels herself as the blows rain down upon her. The combination of speed and strength is enough to, by that last blow (or perhaps it's that the blows come so fast that the first one caused it; it's impossible to tell), Jocelyn is sent flying backwards, slamming through a few trees before she stops herself with her flight. The woman's shirt is shredded at this point, revealing a black sports bra. Her body is red with bruises, and the impact of the trees at that speed has caused a few scrapes and a bit of blood to have stained her black pants. Still, the woman wasn't down, having absorbed a beating that most people would not have walked away from. Jocelyn takes a breath and launches forward, slashing quickly with her blade at the man. As she does so, she reaches out with her energy absorption powers to try and cut that flow of power off. Of course, she can't do it with just that. So she mixes in her energy conversion power to convert the psionic energy he pours into this trick of his into solar energy, nullifying it's effect on him, or at least that's her goal here. She wanted to at least bloody the man a little bit here, and now that he didn't have his Psimitar, she was hoping the blade would give her an advantage. Cable's struggling when Jocelyn gets back to her feet, and he looks surprised. "Still up...?" It would have been easier on his body if that was the end of it. With his only limiter removed, he is unable to suppress the techno-organic virus from spreading, and it's incredibly stimulated to boot. He might be fighting at a level near the top of the world right now, but he can't keep it up... an endurance normally in the range of hours is now only a few minutes. But he's coming at her again, no less fast. The sword again...? With his body sheathed as it is, he can block it with his organic arm. Yet suddenly in an eruption of solar energy, all of his aura is gone. The sword is descending towards him, and he's still got the momentum of the rush behind him. Might as well go with the flow, as they say. Snicker-snack. Blood sprays in the air. The tip of Jocelyn's blade rakes down Cable's body armor, tip digging an inch into the flesh in a flash of blood that causes a heavy grimace and grunt. Wasn't his forearm in the way? Not anymore. It's now spiraling through the air, cut through cleanly. Although Jocelyn is liable to get a steel fist into her face in response, which he's proven isn't a weak blow, especially given he still had the momentum despite his power being nullified at a critical moment. Maybe Channel would be shocked at doing such damage. Maybe she would hesitate. If such is the case, Cable does not. In a moment his body is whirling with the telekinetic aura again, this time manoeuvring to grasp her by the wrist holding her arm with his metal hand. A twist brutally follows at that heightened speed, intending to break it while forcing her to bend over, so every ounce of his martial prowess and bolstered physique can be leveraged into a downwards elbow aimed at the back of her head, air erupting in a wave of force from the mere act of attempting the blow that shears away grass and dirt in a whirlwind...!! Truthfully, with the level of healing Jocelyn has seen from Cable, she'd expect he'd be able to heal that. He wouldn't block a strike from a sword with his arm if he couldn't heal from it on his own. Of course, the woman really doesn't have time to think about that, as her face takes a steel fist to it. Her arm is caught, and the SNAP of her wrist is enough to send the sword spiraling through the air. She gets her head out of the way as she is bent downwards, but that means Cable strikes her shoulder instead of her head, and the force is enough, combined with the rest of her injuries, to drop her to the ground, where she rolls away at a slower pace and slowly sits up, breathing heavily. She'd been beaten at this point, and she knew it, but she'd at least put up a heck of a fight. A foot stamps into the dirt, and for a moment it's apparent Cable is continuing to attack. But he stops himself abruptly, when it becomes apparent that Channel's not moving to defend herself or continue the attack. With a loud grunt, the telekinesis bursts away from the elder Nathan, and his eyes scrunch in concentration as those roadblocks are hurriedly shut within his head once more. Stemming the tidal flow of psionic energy, dangerous to his body in more ways than one. "G... good." he offers, stump of a forearm bleeding wildly. "Never hesitate... in a battle. You avoided my takedown. Instincts... good." He's distracted, pinching his nose with his metal arm. After long moments he exhales, and it seems that his power has stabilized. Even if much of his neck and half of his jaw now have that metal upon it, rippling and shiny. "If it wasn't for my speed, you'd not have had such troubles. ...But there are people in the world stronger and faster than what I just demonstrated..." Drip, drip, drip. His forearm's a few meters away. He CAN heal himself, right? "I know," Jocelyn says. She looks at the forearm. "You can heal your forearm, right? If not, I can help you out with that a bit, and combined we can put it back together". They're out of the fight now. Which means Cable is on her side, and he's looking pretty badly injured. "What are those psionic walls you've got there for?" Jocelyn asks. "It seems like you're holding back your power". The energy absorber could see more of it now, or rather she had seen it in action, and now she wanted to know what was up with it, because clearly there was something going on there. The teen pushes herself up, dropping her own augmentations and healing herself, which takes a minute or so. The wounds heal up, and the bruises, along with the lovely internal bleeding and a few cracked ribs, patch themselves up as she does so. A flick of her hand has her using a bit of kinetic energy to flip her sword back to her, which she catches. It wasn't the Force, but she did like that trick. "That wasn't all of it." Cable admits, glancing over before a flash of telekinetics grasps his forearm. It whirls to his metal hand, before he presses it against the stump firmly. "But that's as much as I can release without killing myself irrevocably." In more ways than one; even without the Techno-Organic Virus, his body cannot contain that level of psychic power without breaking him down and killing him. Mr. Sinister was very effective at creating a psion, and Cable's self-modification, Askani meditations, and experience have ended up with something extreme. When the barrier was cracked open, what Jocelyn saw in action would have felt like seeing a small stream of water from a lake. No wonder he has such intensive mental blocks. "Like I said. Know your limits. Even if your power could break the world, it's no use if you can't survive using it." Cable regenerates himself pretty fast. About a dozen seconds after the stump was pressed on, his fingers are moving and clenching, and he no longer needs to pin it in place. By the time a minute passes, he has no physical markings on himself either; just some inadvertent clothing damage, which Channel could commiserate with. After some concentration, countless scraps of clothing flow over to Cable. Jocelyn's shirt. They orbit him lazily, before shifting to reassemble upon her. In short order, her attire is as fresh as when she just stepped into the room. "I mentioned an offer, too." Cable states, one hand reaching out to catch his trench coat, the other his spiraling Psimitar. That was pretty much the Force. Always good to one-up Channel. A temporal flash summons the weapon away back to Graymalkin as he wears the trench coat anew. "I'm starting a team. Black ops. ...That doesn't mean wetwork. Not always. But it does mean existing in the shadows, and never being seen. No heroics. If it works right, nobody knows anyone was there, and nobody knows a threat nearly manifested..." Jocelyn watches the man, listening to what he says. When the Psimitar is whisked away to Graymalkin, Jocelyn glances in the direction of the ship, following the temporal energy, but as it's well out of range of her sight, it just disappears after a certain distance. The fixing of the clothes, she's seen similar before from Rachel, so while it's appreciated, it's noted with an easy nod. "Thanks," the woman says. Then there's the offer. "You're asking me to join it. You know I tend to end up hanging out with the spandex crowd, but across the spectrum". That much was relatively common knowledge among the X-Men. She had contacts in a number of different groups she could reach out to. "Deal with problems before the bloom into big ones. I get it. This a team of select X-Men, or you branching out?" Jocelyn asks. It was relevant information to her. "I'm guessing only the actual team knows about it". A heavy tree stump manifests in the Danger Room, of which Cable obliges himself to sit upon. Focusing on reversing the damage done by having to go all out. Touching on his true potential, even for a minute, is potentially catastrophic. Eyes are closed, two fingers upon his forehead, and the metal seems to be receding much, much slower than it manifested. "It's not X-Men. It's X-Force. The X is for Xavier. It's to support his dream. By doing things he cannot. And doing things nobody will ever know. I've already recruited a Skrull for it. Anyone who wants to remove the cancer, the pollution, the blackness that threatens society, where open spandex and diplomatic words will not work. Things that, if brought to public attention and trial, would result in a step backwards." He remembers what he told Prime, not long ago. "Every time a powered person saves a human, it's a slight boost. But every time a powered person hurts a human, it's a much bigger drop. And if a human can only be saved by another powered person... that's a downwards spiral. Humanity will go to extremes if they feel they need to protect themselves. Heroes are a band-aid. They won't fix what's wrong. What's broken." His eyes slit open, orange flickering from his left cybernetic eye. "But I will." There's a firm, determined resolution to this. "Anything it takes." There's a raised eyebrow at the mention of the Skrull. Not of confusion. Jocelyn knew who the Skrull were. More as if she's checking some boxes off on a mental list. "I'm not convinced that heroes are only a band-aid. At least not in the long-term. They've got a role to play. I don't know what that role should be, but I've seen exactly how much strength humanity's faith in a hero has firsthand. There's power there, and one day I want to see people use that for something other than taking out the villain of the week". With Jocelyn, that could very well be a literally statement. She's not one prone to flowery words for the sake of flowery words. "But you're right. With the way things are right now, that's the path we're heading down. It makes humans think the idea of shoving us all onto an island is a good plan. You get people like this Stryker mobilizing them, and things get out of hand". The girl finds herself a tree to lean against, as she watches the man recover from their fight. "I'll help you, Cable. I generally fall into the camp of thinking locking people up is good enough, but there are times when that isn't enough. If I'd have had the chance, I'd have killed Darkseid. I wouldn't have let him live". He was too much a threat to leave looming out there, in Jocelyn's opinion. "You want a hand dealing with the dirtier parts of the job? I'm in". "I don't mean to sound preachy, but I was able to look at multiple timelines before. I carefully looked at the ones which succeeded, and the ones which failed. The faith of a single person, even a city, is a strong start. A good seed. But what is needed is the faith of the government. Of political factions. The /world/ has to accept them. And you know very well that is not the case overall. Weapon-X, for instance. Covert, black ops to create anti-powered being weapons. That is only the start. Registration acts will get more extreme. No longer required. Sentinels will become more widespread. Countries will adopt differing methodology for mutants. Look at Serbia. There are places in this world where they are segregated like the Jews in the Holocaust, and although they are not burned to ash or gassed, the conditions are absolutely no different." "Right." Cable says, looking up towards Jocelyn. "Death is not something to take lightly. Once done, it stains your soul. But what I find stains it more is to look within the minds of those I execute, and truly see the depravity that humans can fall to. This is not just with powered beings. Humans to it to each other, too. But there are enough idols like Superman, enough spokesmen like Hank and Xavier. There needs to be people who do absolute justice, where it is needed." "Well, then. Consider yourself part of X-Force. Mention it to nobody. We don't exist. I'll handle when and how this is introduced to the Institute. To Scott and Charles. Understand?" There's a nod. "Understood". The woman could get the need for privacy. She'd just continue on as if nothing had happened in the rest of her day-to-day life. And she'd not sew a patch on her backpack indicating her membership in the club. She'd assume that Cable would contact her if something required their handling. "Didn't know if you'd be bringing it to them". She doubted it'd get spread across the Institute itself. Even the X-Men, technically, weren't casually mentioned throughout the building. "In the meantime, I've got some new benchmarks to work towards," Jocelyn says to the man. She'd lost the fight to him. Jocelyn did not like losing one little bit. While she wasn't going to be training specific counters, she did now know a level she needed to work towards. That gave her something tangible to work with. "From now on, I'll help you work towards those benchmarks." Cable says firmly. Somehow, the tone is ominous. "I'm not gentle when training members of my team." Adjusting his trenchcoat, the future-man then dips his head. "In the future, we'll be training on Graymalkin. It has similar facilities. And absolute privacy, for certain simulations. ...You can use the rest of the two hour block to your leisure." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a coaster-sized piece of metal, maybe a centimeter thick. It has a red button on it. "One press and I'll get to you when convenient. Hold it down and it's an emergency. Don't abuse it." Tossing the device to Jocelyn, he then solemnly intones, "Bodyslide by 1." In a crack of blue, he temporally shifts in the same direction the weapon did earlier. Just leaving his two plasma pistols behind. Well, they are a dime a dozen, for him... The coaster is caught, and Jocelyn analyzes it quickly with her sight before slipping it into her pocket once the explanation is given. "Good," is all Jocelyn says when Cable explains that he's not going to be easy on her. The pistols get picked up as Cable leaves. "Boys always leaving their toys just strewn about everywhere," the woman comments with a shake of her head once Cable is gone. She'd just hang onto them. Not that she'd likely need them anytime soon, but it wouldn't do to just leave them lying around. She'd just give them back to Cable next time she saw him. Jocelyn then goes to punch in another simulation. She had some time to kill, and she'd best use it wisely. Category:Log